A Thousand Dates
by agentrogerscarter
Summary: A thousand dates that have or could have happened. A thousand possibilities. Collection of several Steve and Peggy's prompts written under request.
1. Chapter 1

_Steggy in a married life_, requested by **anonymous**.

**N/A:** I hope you enjoy it, dear anon who send such lovely prompt, and everyone else reading it. I had the most fun writing. Thanks to my Carter helper **phnxgrl** for correcting this prompt. Good reading!

* * *

><p>It's six in the morning and a cry is heard through the entire house. In the room next to the sound source, the two parents instantly awake. The mother moves faster. Though, she groans and sighs. Her eyes are wide open and she's already adjusting her nightdress. The father is slower, yawning and scratching his hair in the sleepiness. Peggy gets up first and looks over her shoulder to glance her sleepy husband. She makes her way around the bed then places a kiss on his cheek.<p>

"Go back to sleep, Steve. You arrived late." She orders and is quickly leaving the bedroom.

Steve, who stays in the bed considers going back to sleep. His eyes move to the clock and reading the time makes him sigh. In about thirty minutes his clock will beep and in thirty more after that, their older children, the twins, will be waking up to go to school. He decides to get up. Steve stops to wash his face first.

In the other room, Peggy goes straight to her crying baby's crib. Despite her tiredness, Peggy is smiling wide to her child. The young little boy is practically an exact copy of his father. Small features, blonde hair and those bright blue eyes that just got so beautiful when he cried. It crushed her heart every time she sees her little boy cry.

"Come here, mister. Do not cry, Steven." Peggy scolds lifting her son out of the crib.

Steven Abraham Rogers had been named in honor to Dr. Erskine that could only call Steve as Steven. Abraham Erskine had brought them together. Even though, he did not know it back then. Peggy suspects he knew they would end up together. The couple feels that is the least they could do is honor him.

Steven's cry instantly ceases as he is enveloped in his mother's arms. They're the warmth the baby is yearning. It may be said he's spoiled by both his parents and his older siblings. This baby has only two times. Now it's feeding time. Peggy knows it well. Being the child of two military parents, she's not surprised with his strict times. Even at such young age. Little Steven is turning out to be one too. During her entire pregnancy with him, Peggy was very serious about her meals. Then having the timing of everything being just right so their child to grow perfectly fine. When she has the twins, Peggy's labor has been as complicated as the entire pregnancy. After risking her own life for her little babies, Steve made her promise they'd only go for one more child unless they were sure they wouldn't want to go through that again. It worked. Steven came as a bright light to their life.

Peggy sits down at the rocking chair, carrying her baby like a tiny package in her arms. She adjusts him to breast feed and tries to relax. It's always a painful task when it comes to her boy. The twins gave her a workout during the pregnancy. Now Steven gives her just as much. She isn't bothered though. It could be because breast feeding her child is one of the most awe inspiring moments of her day. Peggy is so drawn to him by glancing at her baby's peaceful face. She is so blissful that she doesn't notice her husband leaning on the doorframe.

"You two are just adorable." Steve says, capturing her attention.

Peggy looks up at him and smiles. The rocking chair swings softly as Steve wishes he has a camera at that very second. He curses mentally for being so sleepy and not remembering to leave it in the baby's room the night before. He always wants to get those pictures.

"You are so kind." Peggy replies as she shakes her head before looking back down.

She agrees their child looks adorable. She also believes he's just being his usual gentle self when it comes to her.

"I am a complete morning mess." Peggy states as Steve laughs.

She has never had trouble with self-esteem. Sometimes it is just so tiring being a mother to three kids and secret agent. Peggy loves her life so she rarely complains. The way she sighs makes him frown. Steve walks to her then stands in front of the two. Peggy's eyes move upward and she sighs again. She knows he'll compliment her or say something that will cheer her up. Peggy loves that about him. So he confirms her theory.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Steve compliments as he leans down to kiss her.

Peggy is already smiling as her eyes close. As their lips meet, Peggy's sigh is of relief now. It's not a deep kiss, but a long lasting one. Steven sobs then the couple breaks apart. The both look down at their baby. Steven is clearly demanding his mother's full attention.

"She's mine too, pal." Steve quips as he plays with his son's hand then reaching forward to caress his son's head.

Peggy punches his arm with her free hand.

"Ouch." Steve says playfully.

"Do not talk this way to the baby, Steve." Peggy warns.

They both laugh despite her punch really hurting.

"I'm just kidding, Peg." He says as he kisses her again a bit quicker this time.

From a far Steve hears the twin's clock beeping loudly and chuckles.

"I'll get the girl's breakfast ready." He says as Peggy nods smiling.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." She says as he exits.

Steve and Peggy have a cooking schedule. Steve takes breakfast and lunch—that's usually a lot lighter than the following meals. Peggy takes dinner and smaller meals like the kids' snacks. Sometimes they just order pizza or have the Italian restaurant nearby deliver them fresh pasta. It is since they had the baby. Peggy tends to get wrapped up with taking care of him. The twins just love when it's pizza night.

They have two girls. Margaret and Scarlett are turning seven in two weeks. The girls are two walking mini Peggy's in the house. One is more electric and completely outgoing while the other is quiet and extremely timid. They're opposites when it comes to behavior. Peggy and Steve are always thrilled to see how they unite. Every morning they wake up together, brush their teeth together and get dressed together—with the clothes their mommy separated the previous night for each one of them. Though, their hairstyle is completely different. The twins also enjoy dressing up in similar clothing. Usually the color is what distinguishes them. Margaret is girlier and she's usually in shades of pink and red. Scarlett always goes with purples and blues. And like their brother's strict schedule, the twins follow precisely their schedule too. So at 7:20 they're entering the kitchen to have breakfast.

Most people would think Peggy and Steve are too strict of parents. They're quite the opposite. The fact they give their children limits doesn't mean they don't have the most fun. The twins do have discipline. They don't complain about it. Maggie and Scarlett actually grew fond of this organization and balance it brings to their lives. They study after school then do homework. However, playtime is the best part of the day. Steve and Peggy always sit with them and enjoy playing with their girls. They're a happy family.

In the kitchen, as the kids come in running, Steve is finishing plating the eggs, pancakes and no-fat bacon.

"Daddy…! Good morning." They chorus.

It's the more outgoing one, Maggie, who always says it first to lead the way. Scarlett comes behind, chuckling happily too.

"Hello, dad, good morning." They chirp as they both wrap their tiny arms around their father's legs.

Steve looks down and laughs at them.

"Good morning, pretty ladies. Who wants pancake?" Steve quips.

Maggie and Scarlett clap their hands in excitement as they sit for their meal. They love when it's Pancake Day. Usually, it's everyday when Steve is in a good mood. This is something hard to break. Steve is rarely mad about anything. He serves the kids as Peggy arrives in the kitchen holding Steven.

"Good morning, my loves." Peggy says as she goes to each one of her daughters and places a kiss on their head. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, mommy…." Margaret says as she eats her breakfast.

"Do not talk and eat, sweetie." Steve scolds as the girl nods.

Peggy smiles as she sits next to her husband while shaking her head slightly. She places Steven in baby chair.

"I couldn't sleep, mom." Scarlett finally speaks as all look at her.

"Why is that, baby?" Peggy asks instantly reaches out for her daughter's hand.

The younger twin sighs.

"I had a bad dream…" She says in a low voice.

Steve sets a plate in front of his wife then goes toward little Scarlett. The worried daddy picks his daughter up from her chair then kisses her cheek softly. Scarlett quickly snuggles into her father's comfortable arms.

"You know you may go and wake daddy or mommy don't you, baby?" Steve asks as he caresses her head.

She nods to his question.

"So why didn't you, boo?" Steve inquires.

"You could awake me too, sister." Margaret says while looking up to her sister.

"I was scared to leave my bed…" She pouts as it breaks Peggy's heart.

"I will tell you this, my love. You sleep with mom and dad tonight, both of you." Peggy says glancing at her two daughters that instantly have a smile on their lips. "Would you like that?"

They nod and with their satisfaction as she looks at Steve. He's raising a brow at his wife.

Peggy chuckles then stands up. Steve places Scarlett back down and lets her finish her breakfast. The next second his arms are embracing Peggy from behind. Their mother has a smirk on her face, because she knows what Steve is thinking.

"I thought you promised me the bed tonight." He whispers in her ear.

The real meaning in the sentence is implicit in his words. He doesn't need to be clearer than that. Peggy chuckles then turns around. Her arms encircle his neck then she leans in to murmur to him. She knows all the whispers will make the little girls curious, so she's cautious.

"Steve honey, I never did specify the hour. So calm yourself, big boy." She says with a grin.

Steve raises a brow again. His arms move tighter around her waist and he kisses her.

"Ew…!" Maggie shouts instantly.

"That's gross, mom!" Scarlett adds.

"Boys are gross…." One says as the other sister completes. "…Except Steven."

The couple parts laughing as Peggy looks over her shoulder to glance at her daughters. Steve is shaking his head and sighs. The kiss is too quick. He surely would want more.

"Later." Peggy says to her husband in a last whisper.

"I'll remember that when I come earlier from the office." Steve says then finally lets her go sit down again. "Are you two finished? It's almost school time, go get your backpacks and let's go, ladies."

Maggie and Scarlett clean take their plates then put them in the sink. They run off to their bedrooms to pick up their school material. Those also have been separated and organized the previous night.

"Coming home earlier, huh?" Peggy asks as she raises a brow at Steve then she takes a bite on the pancake. "You might get a surprise if you do."

"Oh." He pauses with his imagination going very far. "I will remember that, Peg."

She doesn't reply as the girls are already running back to the kitchen.

"We're ready, dad!" They say excitedly.

"Let's go then, girls." Steve and Peggy break that suggestive smile they're exchanging. He goes to her and they exchange another kiss. "See you soon."

"See you soon, love. Tell Howard I will be back at the office next week." She says as he is already heading to the front door.

Steve nods in acknowledgement.

"My mom is staying here next weekend, by the way." Peggy concludes.

"That is great, Peggy, I've got to go, bye… Be good to your mother Steven." Steve says as he exits.

Peggy sighs. Contrary to expected, Steve got along really well with his mother-in-law.

"Have a good day, girls." She says to her daughters when they come running for goodbye kiss. "Behave yourselves." They nod, smiling, then run off to meet with Steve at the door.

After they leave, Peggy looks at Steven. He is playing with his toy and her smile grows bigger. She feels so fulfilled and so grateful for everything in her life. It couldn't be any happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve_ and Peggy sexy times_, requested by **anonymous**.

**N/A:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. Good reading, lovers.

* * *

><p>The chilly wind of autumn mornings rums over the house when Steve opens the bedroom window. In bed, the sleepy figure shifts, annoyed by the sudden coldness that wraps around her slim body. Peggy Carter is still fully naked from the previous night's rendezvous with her beloved Captain. He had climbed the tall walls of her rented apartment and knocked on the window just enough for her to hear without further neighbors distress. It felt completely wrong that Steve Rogers had to sneak in her apartment because her landlady was strict. But it somehow boosted their growing <em>need<em> for each other. The memoir printed in her mind of the previous night made Peggy's lips curve onto a smile at the same time her mouth let a sigh escape. Her thighs still felt the heat of a mind-blowing sex—especially when they got it going more than once.

She loved this, even though it still felt like a weird dream. Steve had been found two months ago and he was everywhere in the news. Peggy still remembered seeing the headlines and loosing the balance of her knees. Angie, her neighbor and good friend, had been thankfully close and held the strong and taller woman up. Peggy had never underestimated Angie, but she was tougher than she imagined.

The girl had shoot her with a funny line about Captain America's charms reaching her pretty hard._ It's _so much_ more_, Peggy had told her back then. In the aftermath, Angie demanded to know the full story and was just amazed to never before be told that epic and beautiful tale of the two. It wasn't probably the best idea, as now Angie constantly teased Margaret of being Cap's girl. And she couldn't really deny after papers got them in every cover, exchanging a reunion kiss when they finally got back to each other's arms.

Peggy was getting used to be Cap's girl, at least when it was the two of them only—she liked being Agent Carter to the rest of the world, especially her idiotic work colleges. But in nights like the one they shared, she could be anything Captain wanted her to be. She _would_ be everything Steve wanted.

"Steve," mumbling completely drown in sleep, she tried rolling in bed to glance over him. It seemed hard for her eyes to open, but her mouth worked pretty well. She continued, "would you please avoid chaos and get away from the window? You should have left already, I'll not tolerate the way Ms—" She was rambling and Steve found it especially charming. But he shut her, topping her lips, with the tenderness of his mouth.

"I've said it… Come live with me, marry me. Let's solve this problem." The idea sounded so welcoming, so great. Steve had asked her to be his so many times during the past weeks, it could sound tiring to any woman. But she loved hearing it over and over. Peggy had been caught by surprise the first time he did so, but now the words sounded as comforting as hearing him say he loved her. She hadn't said no to his request, but Peggy hadn't said yes either.

"It does not count when you ask it being completely naked and I—" She complained, thought her smirk showed Peggy did not bother. Her eyes were wide open and alert now. He was still naked as well and she couldn't be happier to feel his body leaning against hers so gently, skin on skin.

"Of course it counts." He shut her again, kissing her once more. "But I do want to make it right."

"You better." Peggy warned. Her severe tone made Steve chuckle. His nose tip nuzzling her jaw, neck, ear. In a matter of seconds, Peggy's thoughts about any concerns she had just drifted away. She hated how he managed to do that-but Peggy wasn't the complaining typo.

"Do not get all worked up, Steve Rodgers. You and I both have work." Peggy had to head to the SSR to fill stupid paper work and play out secretary to the men who didn't see her true capacity, while Steve went out hunting Hydra, with the government's and, secretly Howard's, help.

"Just call in sick. I have the day off." Sounded tempting and Peggy actually thought about it for a second.

"I will not spend my whole day in bed..."

"You didn't oppose when we went to Howard's summer house." Steve reminded and the blush that came to her cheeks made him grin.

"That does not compare and you know quite well why." His lips kissed her neck several times and Peggy lost herself again, letting a sigh slip.

"I want to take you to meet my new apartment." He announced, happily. "I'll make your favorite tea and I got biscuits from Lee's bistro. We can cuddle" he pauses with an amused smile "on the couch." Steve was clever, that she gave him the credit.

"How will you sneak out of my room?" She was a bit worried in fact. The previous encounters they had, sneaking him in her apartment, Steve had left, with deep reluctance, before sunrise. This time though, he just wanted to wake up by her side, with the sun coming up behind Peggy, giving her curves a divine light. And had been so worthy.

"I'll find a way." He assured Peggy. "You go have your breakfast and make the calls you need to do. We'll meet at Angie's workplace, I'm leaving nearby there." Peggy just adored how Steve could easily give her orders and think she'd just follow them. But she knew it was much more unconscious than anything to him, like it was his Captain inner self speaking.

"No." She said then, with a challenging smile.

"No?" With a single move, Peggy put Steve's back on the mattress as her legs straddled his glorious hips. She saw him losing his air there, while she leaned in, her hot breath on his neck.

"You don't give me orders, Captain." She nibbled his jaw, with an amused giggle. She loved making him lose his words.

"Do tell me what to do then, _Agent_ Carter." His remark was rather defiant an that caused her to bite his skin in response. "Ouch." He laughed lowly.

"You'll sneak out and then you'll come to the first floor like you just arrived. Then you'll request that my presence is called downstairs. And we'll head out hand in hand." Every work that came out was followed by a slow and devious kiss, that Peggy gently distributed through his chest, shoulders, jaw, until her lips were on his mouth.

"Only if I can kiss you like this." Their kiss was ferocious, voluptuous. He responded it with enthusiasm and Peggy had to giggle against his mouth, shaking her head the following second.

"_Steve._" She repressed, even though her hips shifted just enough to give them both a pleasing friction. He flipped them over again, investing on her body when he did so. Peggy almost let a moan escape, but her mouth was properly shut by his. "Not if you're going to get all excited like this." She finally managed to complete.

"Are you complaining?" He asked with a grin, rewarding her with the bites previously given to him.

"Yes- No." She corrected, unsure of a proper response when his lips were kissing down her body and his hands gloriously spreading her legs apart. "Steve." She arched, when his wet mouth was halfway through her stomach. "Stop that, you bastard. We'll get caught." She cursed between a breath.

"You didn't oppose last night." The old Steve in him was a lot more clear with that goofy smile she was across his face and that actually made her want him more.

"Everyone was asleep." She cried out, her body opposing to her words and shivering when he kissed her breasts, his tongue working sweetly and perfect with her nipples. "Steve..." This time, when she said his name for the third time, he knew by her tone that Captain had won the fight once again.

Their lips met halfway and her fingers lips slipped on his hair, locking with the thin blond curls.

"We'll be very quiet." He promised. Peggy didn't say a word, she just let him drown into her infinitely while their mouths covered one another's endless sounds of pleasure.


End file.
